


Nectar

by woody1424



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Ten, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: Mark hits his heat and has no one to take care of him. Well, that was until Ten, Lucas, and Kai got involved...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 92





	Nectar

If there are three people in the world that Mark Lee could say that he wishes that he could get away from, his list has already been made. It is pinned to the walls of his brain as he knows the three names as well as he knows his own. And god, he wants them to be out of his life so badly. In honesty, he would pay money to get rid of them 

And now, dear reader, you must be wondering who these people are. We all know Mark Lee, the adorable omega k-pop sensation that everyone has had an obsession with just because of his adorable face. So what could ever cause the male to hate someone? 

“Mark! Are you here?” a voice calls as it makes it through his locked door. 

Number one: Kim Jongin. Now nothing, in particular, is wrong with the man, and anyone knows that from just getting to know him, so Mark has nothing bad. It’s just  _ how bad _ the scent of pure honey radiating off of him just sets him off in a matter of minutes. The alpha is very sophisticated with anyone and everyone, including Mark, so that’s another thing to add to the mental list. 

“Yeah! What do you need, Kai?” Mark asks as he now rushes down the stairs of SuperM’s dorm. 

The male he was asking the question to now rummages through the cabinets like someone just hid something in there. Kai, as soon as he hears Mark’s voice, stops the ruckus he’s created to look at the other male. He sighs in relief before going over to the other. 

“Do you have any suppressants on you?” the question is asked as Kai has a desperate demeanor in his eyes. Mark nods in a positive before pointing his finger back up the stairs motioning the message of ‘ _ do I need to go get them…? _ ’. 

Kai nods. Mark is quick to make his way up the stairs, the other soon following, before he makes it into the bathroom. He opens the medicine cabinet before pulling out a small teal bottle with some words written in miniature print. He hands the bottle over to Kai, motioning for him to take the pills with him before the male hesitantly grabs them. 

“If they are who I think you’re delivering them to, then he knows how to take them.” Mark explains before a look of relief washes over the other male’s face. Kai gives the male a quick phrase of appreciation before heading out of the dorm once again. 

  
  


That would now lead to number two on Mark’s list:  _ Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul _ ; or more commonly known as  _ Ten _ .

A bratty omega that can pull off being Alpha is the man known as Ten. As he guesses from Kai coming in for suppressants, Ten has hit his heat. The strong smell of ink, Ten’s alluring scent, was apparent when Mark was near Kai, but he didn’t want to point it out. And so, for all he knows, his suppressants are in the hands of Ten.

_ Mental note to self: get those back. _

Mark returns to his room, not caring if the door is left open before a call comes in from Kai on his phone. With a sigh, he picks it up before saying hello to the male that called him. The aura already seems panicky as Mark could hear Ten’s whines and hisses of pain through the phone. 

“I think I’m too late. What do I do?” Kai asks in a very panicked tone as they both know that SuperM has a show later that night to perform. 

“Go ahead and give him a knot.” Mark instructs. “After he’s calmed down, or close to sleeping, give him two of the pills. By the time we need to perform, Ten should be back to his normal self. But here’s the thing…” 

Kai knew from the other side of the line that when he arrived too late there was going to be some consequence of it. He now clutches his phone in slight annoyance, but he knows that Mark is right. Even though he isn’t an omega, he knows that what they do to prevent their heats always comes with a stronger cost. 

“Ten will have his heat extended by just a little. It’ll be more fierce, desperate, and just more powerful overall. And so, you two are gonna have a little bit more to put up with.” Mark finishes off before just getting an ‘okay’ from the other male. 

He was thanked, and all of that shit, but he still presses the blaring red ‘hang up’ button on the device. Mark sighs before turning over on his bed and getting under the covers. He looks at his clock to see that it reads a good amount of time before he would be dragged to the dressing rooms. 

He starts to close his eyes, hoping that his mind would drift off into dreamland before he suddenly hears his door being opened. The way how it was opened and the hinges rattled made him cringe as much as his face would allow. Mark clenches his eyes tight before he feels someone shake him in an attempt to wake him up.    
  


His resistance being on full-force, the male on the bed refused to be awake. But, it all failed when he was suddenly picked up in a bundle of his blankets and carried away from his room. Mark jerks almost immediately before he finally opens his eyes. 

His heart drops, a familiar feeling he’s gotten these days before he just tries to fall asleep in his captor’s hands. The person holding him just happens to be the final person on his mental list. His scent wasn’t driving Mark wild, thank god for his scented blankets to keep him grounded, but the smell of lavender eventually made it to his nostrils. 

Number three:  _ Wong Yukhei,  _ or known to the rest of them as simply  _ Lucas _ . 

“I know you’re awake,” Lucas begins, “so stop pretending that you don’t know that I’m here. It’s mean.” 

Mark can only support himself with a smile before finally opening his eyes completely. Sure, Lucas is an alpha, but he is the most babyish alpha known to man. Mark finally meets the other male’s eyes before they now are in Lucas’ room. 

“So let me guess.” Mark sighs as he is laid down on the bed imploding with the lavender scent. “You’re here because Ten is with Kai in the WayV dorm?” 

Lucas nods before laying next to the other male. Mark keeps himself wrapped in his burrito before inching away from the other male. Lucas only sits up now as his phone goes off in his pocket. He answers it, but only puts it away a minute or two after. 

“Who was that?” 

“Kai and Ten.” the tall male answers before laying back down. “Kai managed to get the Ten problems on hold. I guess that’s a good thing…?” 

Mark laughs at how undeniably  _ stupid _ the male is. Lucas is adorable in every way possible, and can be a fuckboy if he wants to, but can’t believe how stupid he can get. He only smiles at the other before turning over in his small rap as his answer. The grin on his face must look dumb and ridicule, but the male couldn’t find himself to care. 

Eventually, some of the members returned to the dorm before their time to perform only draws nearer. Mark crawls away from his blankets before leaving the room that Lucas, as well as himself, occupied. Lucas knows why the other left, by why in the world did he leave his blankets? 

He only brings them closer to himself before taking in the scent of the other male. His scent was sweet and soft, something that you would want to savor forever until death stops you from doing so. The smell was so familiar in a way that Lucas was sure that he would be able to name it off the top of his head. 

And so there he sits wrapped in the blankets just thinking. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Mark is heading towards the living room where Baekhyun, Taemin, and Taeyong sit on the couch. The whole group of SuperM is almost united as Mark chooses his seat next to Taeyong. 

Now Taeyong is someone who can help him out with his heats if the time is right. He’s passionate, sexy, and everything you would want in a mating partner. But the sad thing is, Taeyong’s mating partner is not  _ him _ .

He just helps, and Mark is fine with that. Sometimes, if he’s lucky, Taeyong will even bring along his said mating partner. His name, Nakamato Yuta, is an alpha breed as well, but this doesn't prevent their relationship from proceeding. As many times as the two have helped him through the inescapable cycle, his feelings never returned his actions. 

Taeyong and Yuta knew that and said that it was fine, and would continue to help Mark whenever he needed it. And so, Taeyong already pulls the other into his lap. “How are you doing?” the male asks. 

“Fine. Just annoyed.” Mark responds before Taeyong presents a smirk on his face. 

“And why is that?” 

“You know.”

Taeyong just smiles as the reason for Mark's annoyance soon waltzes into the room. Ten and Kai look at the males on the couch before rushing to Lucas’ room. It was obvious that the other alphas in the room picked up on Ten’s heat scent, but Mark knew that it was probably  _ way  _ worse than that. 

“What’s their rush for?” 

Mark shrugs, not knowing the answer to that question before he just leans back into the other male. He knows that they are all concerned for each other, that’s the point in dating, so what’s making them so  _ frantic _ ? 

That’s when he remembers that Ten has his suppressants. 

“I’ll be back,” Mark says quickly before springing off of Taeyong’s lap. “Ten has my suppressants.” 

And so the male runs over to the door and awaits to knock on it. 

Inside of the room, however, Lucas got caught with Mark’s blankets. Ten keeps one of them in his lap as Kai just takes the other in his hand. The smell was so alluring to all three of them that it sent them all into an equally caused rut. 

“Nectar.” Ten finally says. “That’s what this smells like.” 

The two look at him in a weird way before they just watch the omega crawl over to Lucas. He drapes the blanket over the one Lucas already lays under before crawling under them both. “How do you know what nectar smells like?” 

“It’s like Jongin’s scent, except very different. It’s sweet in the same way but one is just more... _ addictive _ than the other in a strange way.” 

The other two males nod, wanting to question, but a knock awakes them from their thoughts. Kai gets up from his seated position before opening the door to reveal the man to whom the scent of nectar belongs. 

“Mark, what brings you here?” the male asks as they share a look. 

“My suppressants. Where are they?” Mark asks as he looks past Kai and straight at Ten. The male, who remains cuddled up to Lucas, looks at Mark with a surprised look. 

“Well...you ran out?” Ten says as he now props himself up and out of the bed. He pulls the teal bottle that belongs to Mark, out of his pocket and right into the waiting hands of the other. Mark opens the small bottle to reveal that no suppressants remain inside. 

“How many were in here when you started to take them?” Mark asks as he now looks at Ten with a desperate need-to-know look. 

Ten takes a moment to think back to when he had the teal bottle in his possession. Just maybe moments after Kai had pulled out, Ten finally got to a calmed state. He soon reaches for the bottle that Kai said contained suppressants. He grabs two pills before drowning them with water. At that moment, Ten felt the heat go down almost instantly as he felt like he normally would. 

“Wow.” Kai had said. “Those work. Your scent just went down like  _ a lot _ .” 

Ten nods before going back to see what was left in the bottle to see that he must have taken the remaining suppressants. He curses under his breath to see if the store that the two get their suppressants to come from are available. 

And according to their schedules, they can’t get anything for two weeks.    
  


“Well, at least you got them now.” Kai says while rubbing circles in the small on Ten’s back. “We won’t even have nothing for another month or so.” 

“But we’re not Mark! And he promotes like a crazy person just about every single  _ day _ .” 

Kai had nodded in agreement as he only looked at the teal bottle. He decided to call Lucas to update him about what they will be doing after the live stage. Until then, the two got cleaned and dressed, before heading back over to the SuperM dorm. 

“Well...it’s fine. Two weeks will be here before we know it.” Mark says before fiddling with the teal bottle. 

He hates the fact that Ten and Kai were right. Mark’s schedule is like haywire, but he doesn't even know what will be added or taken away from day today. His heat hasn’t even hit this month, so maybe he’ll be lucky if two weeks come before it does. 

“Hey, guys! We gotta go get ready!” Baekhyun yells as they all perk up at the announcement. 

The boys soon file out of the room one-by-one before following the rest of the members to go get themselves ready for the live show. They continue with the hair and makeup before getting shoved into clothes to get ready for the stage in only two minutes now. 

They stay backstage as they only get a few moments to shake out the jitters and their worries. Scents explode everywhere as they all get the fact that some are more nervous than others. They are all released onto the stage before beginning to get ready for the first song to play overhead. 

Nothing could go wrong, right?

_ Wrong _ .

It was maybe halfway through the show that Mark felt it. The pooling heat that started low in his stomach before it spread all over his body. At first, it wasn’t so noticeable, for he thought it was just the adrenaline from just dancing all night, but then he was proven wrong.

It wasn’t long before he felt the slick run down his leg during the show before he could feel himself go weak. He saw Taeyong giving him a look as he knows it, but he just ignores it before he continues with the show. 

He’s in heat, and he knows it, but how long for him to get away with it? 

Thankfully, he gets through the show, but that seems to be all. As soon as they make it back to the dorms, he makes a beeline for his room. The clothes he was soon put in, he’s out of, as he now lays on his coverless bed. 

A knot, the one thing he needs, is something that he doesn't have. And so, since his suppressants are out, he’ll just have to settle for something else. Under his bed, he hopes his box of things is still there, but of course, they’re not. 

The last thing he probably did with them gave them to Yuta and Taeyong, but now they are not here when he needs them to be. He can't get out, so he runs for the bathroom connected to his room. He runs the water ice-cold as the bath slowly begins to fill up. 

When it’s full, he climbs inside, before lowering himself into the pool of freezing water. The omega whines when the water submerges his body, but that doesn't stop his willing mind to bring down the heat. 

Even while sitting in the water, he could feel the warm slick dripping out of his hole and into the water. A desperate whine leaves his mouth before he’s silently chanting the name ‘ _ alpha _ ’ over and over again until he’s reduced to nothing in the cold water. It wasn’t long before his lips turned a pale blue, but he didn't even feel the coolness of the water. 

Instead, the heat still thrives as he longs for something to take him for all that he’s worth. He knows as soon as he’s back to his normal self that he’s going to hate himself for giving those damn suppressants to Ten. He should have let the other omega run through his heat, so the show would get canceled, but also for the sake of his heat. 

He could have made it to Taeyong in time, by now have a knot deep inside of him, but that’s not how it played out. Mark did what was right by giving what he had left to the other member. But now, he could only feel himself falling deeper into the lust with no escape. 

Mark’s night ended with him finally passing out in the tub. Yes, he fingered himself once to try to stop it, but that only seemed to make his heat even worse. It would stop sometime, but for now, his heat roams freely as he suffers. Mark is strong, but not  _ strong enough _ .

000

Morning comes in the Super M dorm, and they all notice the missing member. Taeyong knew something was off as soon as he noticed the intense scent coming from somewhere, but he can’t even place it. But even so, the day has begun, and people have to leave. 

Taeyong had to go meet up with NCT for some reason as Baekhyun and Taemin have to return to their other groups. All that leaves is Lucas and Kai in the kitchen as Ten remains in the nest assembled in his room. As the others leave, Lucas and Kai head to the door that they know belongs to Mark. 

A soft knock is soon made by Kai. “Mark?”

They hear a vibration, but not clear enough to know if it’s a voice or not. Kai immediately turns the knob of the door, it comes open surprisingly before they rush inside of the room. Without time to spare, they are hit with the full-blown scent of Mark. Their inner alphas are soon alerted as they know something is wrong. 

Kai looks around the room as Lucas soon goes to the bathroom. And that’s where they find the omega. Knocked out in the tub, Mark shivers in his sleep as Lucas lifts him. Kai soon sees that Lucas found him. 

“He was in the bathtub with cold water. That’s not good.” 

“No, not at all. We need to get him warmth.” 

“Well, I think our pretty little omega could help with that.” 

The two nod before heading off to Ten’s room. They knock on the door frantically before a sleepy Ten opens the door. The alluring scent of ink soon floats out, but Mark’s fading scent seems to take it over at the least. “W-what happened?” 

“We found him in his bathtub. The water was fucking cold.” Kai says before they all rush into the room. Ten soon digs through the assortment of clothes bundled together to build his nest before pulling out one of Lucas’s bulky hoodies before sliding it over the limp omega’s head. Ten takes him before bundling him up in blankets, spherically the ones that they stole from Mark.

When he finally seems to be at rest, Ten lays beside him in the nest before Kai and Lucas take a seat on the floor. You see, this was made in a haste maybe only hours ago, for the first phase of Ten’s heat was  _ fierce _ . 

Turns out, Mark was right about that. 

“I guess I should’ve asked the others back at WayV for some suppressants instead....” Ten whispers as he soon runs a hand through Mark’s now fluffy locks. 

“It’s not your fault.” Lucas soon supplies as he goes to peck the crown of Ten’s head. “We should’ve been more careful about this. We knew your heat was coming up, and we should’ve said something about that.” 

“But then again, what about Mark’s heat? I guess he didn’t know until after the show.” Kai soon throws in before taking a look at the resting male in peace. They all smile at the sight before looking over to where Ten does nothing more than admire him. 

“What if he was him to join our pack? We all know that he’s not with Tae and Yuta.” 

The two alphas are slightly shocked at the question. They don’t jump back or anything like that, no, instead they only smile before looking over at their omega. “I suppose that would be okay. But it would be up to Mark.” 

“I know~” Ten whines before hugging the sleeping male tighter. “But I rweally want another omega in our pack. And I kinda have had a small crush on him for a while.” 

“We know,” Lucas says. 

In short, the males that Mark has simply hated, for now, have been simping for him from afar. It was a small feeling at first, but now it has grown into something bigger. Of course, Taeyong was very much aware of this, which is why he texted a list of things that Mark likes whenever he gets to be in heat. 

The first on the list was something baggy covering his body while resting. The hoodie was one thing that they knew would put the male at ease even while he’s passed out. According to the male as well, he sometimes likes to have a round like that. 

Next was always being showered in attention and warmth. Wherever he’s with Yuta and Taeyong, he always seems to be at constant ease whenever he’s warm or being given compliments. If he gets too hot though, he starts to overheat and needs to be cooled down. All that did for three is explain why he was in a freezing tub of water. 

More things were counted on the list of things that he likes and dislikes, but they were cut out from it when the male suddenly shifted under the blankets. Soft whimpers are soon heard as he jerks his head once again.    
  


At that moment, a whine soon leaves the mouth of Ten as well. He soon falls to the nest below him before a noticeable trail of slick runs down his inner thigh. The reason that it’s so noticeable is that Ten is only wearing one of Kai’s shirts that he borrowed. 

“Alpha~” Ten whispers as he feels the burning warmth starting to spread on his skin. 

The other two knew that they were about to have to prepare for another round, but they now have concern over Mark as well. Small whimpers leaving him while he’s knocked as Ten does his best to keep at bay. They all want the best for the male not knowing, but how? 

Maybe it was an omega connection, but suddenly both mean jolt up awake. Ten begins to curl around himself as Mark begins to cry and sob. Thankfully he’s awake, Kai goes over to Mark as Lucas attends to Ten. 

“Omega...danger...need to help…” Ten whines as he now looks at Mark while Lucas gives small little kisses down the other male’s neck. Kai is with the sobbing Mark to where he’s just trying to get the male to look up. 

“Mark...please look at me.” 

“A-alpha...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause this m-mess. You have omega to care for, not me.” the male blunders as he looks down at the floor rather than the male attempting to care for him. Kai only tips Mark’s head up to where the two can lock eyes. 

“Alpha is not mad at you, darling. I’m really worried about you. Lucas and I found you in the tub knocked out and lips blue! If your heat was getting that bad, you should have come to one of us here in the dorm!” Kai says as he captures the male in a hug. 

“Scared.” Mark spoke as he tightened his arms around the other male. “I was s-scared to talk about it to a-alphas. Usually, Yuta takes care of me most of the time. Taeyong always helps in the end.” 

Kai nods as he gives a reassuring hum to let the fragile omega know that he’s listening to every single word. Ten and Lucas watch this and only coo at the sight. They love it when Kai wants to be loving and caring for others, including omegas, when they’re sad. The heat had calmed, but it was still there in the middle of it all. 

“Is there anything alpha can do for you?” Kai asks as he still looks at the other male right in his eyes. The omega only looks away before seeming to shrink down into the hoodie that he wears over his body. 

“Is there o-other omega?” Mark asks shyly as the hood over his head seems to drop further down onto his head. Kai nods before looking over at Ten with the motion of ‘ _ come here _ ’ being on display. 

Ten crawls away from Lucas’s lap before going over to the other male insight. He smiles at Mark before taking the fragile omega in for a nice big hug. Mark smiles and laughs a little from compact, but the heat soon returns to the two. 

“A-alpha…” they both whine as they look at the two desperately for help. 

Ten could feel Mark shaking as the two alphas got closer to the pair, so he took the omega in for a kiss to calm him down. As their lips connected, the alphas looked in awe at the cute omegas. The way that Ten conveyed his words of safety and love to Mark through a single motion surprised them, but they understood that Mark had the right to be scared. 

“Who do you want?” Ten whispers when they break apart and look on to the two waiting for their omegas to make up their minds. Mark looks carefully before deciding on Kai by just a weak point of the finger. 

Kai smiles before taking the nectar-scented omega into his arms. Lucas does the same with Ten before they now rest on Ten’s bed. Mark lay under Kai as gentleness seemed to fill the air as heat crawled over the omega’s bodies. 

However, Kai is quick to eye the trail of slick leaving Mark’s hole. He slowly leans down before licking the trail up before pulling away with a soft look on his face. When his tongue had made contact with Mark’s skin, a moan left the mouth of Mark. 

“J-jongin…” Mark moans as the lust cloud begins to stuff his mind. 

“Yes my adorable omega?” 

Mark moans again when he feels Kai now go on for the pale skin of his neck. He didn’t bite down, but it was just small kisses that made him go  _ wild _ . While all of this unfolds, Ten and Luca begin with their normal routine. 

First, Ten’s shirt is thrown off effortlessly. The omega lets out a sigh of relief before Lucas begins to send small kisses down the collarbone and all-around Ten’s body. He laps up at all of the slick running down Ten’s thighs before going back up to kiss his omega right on his perky lips. 

Mark looks over to how calm and fluid the two males look on the other side as Kai notices him staring. “Ten is always like that, wanting as much attention as he can stir, but Lucas is quite the different alpha.” Kai smirks. 

“W-what does that mean?” 

“It means that he’s not as rough and needy as others are. Lucas is an omega put in an alpha’s body, and we all know it. For Ten, it’s simply the other way around.” Kai laughs just a little before returning to the skin of the other male. 

Mark keeps his eyes trained on the other omega as he sits and allows all of the pleasure to be shown on his body. He moans out, sighs, and even  _ whines _ at just about every movement the alpha makes on his body. Mark doesn't understand it, so he focuses his eyes back on Kai. 

“You’ve been so good, so how about a treat?” Kai says as he gives a quick peck to one of Mark’s cheeks. 

The male below him gives him a look at the question as he’s not used to the ‘reward’ system. Usually, when he was back with Yuta and Taeyong, it was just small praises as he got knotted when he needed to, but now this is plenty different. 

He watches carefully as Kai flips the two males around before Mark sits right on top of the other male. He watches as the male now throws off his shirt and rids of his pants and boxers before laying down for Mark to do whatever. The poor omega only just sits and waits to see what happens next. 

“Mark...would you like to ride me?” Kai asks as he looks into the omega’s shining eyes. 

The male takes a minute to think about it before slowly crawling further up the male. Carefully, he takes the alpha’s throbbing member into one of his shaking hands. Kai knows that the male is nervous, so he just lets him take his precious time. 

The sight of Mark slowly sliding down on Kai’s length is breathtaking for the two males just a few inches away. Ten balances him as he finally sits himself down on the cock before doing what he can to regain himself. Lucas smiles at the two before finally taking and pinning his omega down. 

“Alpha...want you knot... _ need you to know _ …” Ten says as the pleasure becomes too much for him to handle. Lucas nods before beginning to lodge a finger or two inside Ten’s leaking hole. 

Lewd moans escape the mouth of the male as two more fingers are added to the mix to stretch him out. Mark and Kai look at the two before Kai absentmindedly thrusts forward. A mix between a scream and a moan leaves Mark’s lips before a tear or two escape. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah I’m fine...just need a moment…” Mark says as a small smile comes to his lips. 

Kai sits up in the slightest to take in the omega in his arms to where they watch the sight of Ten getting knotted. They watch as Lucas takes one of Ten’s legs, lodging it over his shoulder, before driving deeper and deeper into the male. 

“Oh... _ Oh, Xuixi...you feel so good...ugh! _ ” Ten moans out as Lucas abuses his prostate over and over again. Lucas smiles at his works before continuing to go harder until he could catch up with his high. 

Mark soon begins to find himself as he slowly begins to bounce up and down on Kai’s dick. The male lets out small breaths as Mark moans out over and over. Soon enough, they both move in time with each other to where Mark feels like he’s going to burst. Kai, being the alpha he is, notices this before flipping the two to where Mark resides on the bottom. 

“Jongin....I....” 

“Use your words, baby.” 

“ _ Need to cum...please alpha? _ ” 

Kai nods as permission before after a few thrusts the two come together. Mark screams out in pleasure as Kai’s knot soon releases into him. He takes a moment, the alpha staying in until the omega is ready, before leaving a litter of kisses all over the other’s face. 

Ten soon has Lucas’ knot buried as he does his best to catch his breath and regain control. Another round is soon marked in the book as they all decide to return to the nest that lies on the ground. The alphas slide back on their boxers as Ten finds the shirt he wore moments ago. Mark remains in the same hoodie as he just got fucked in before he falls asleep cuddled up into the other omega. 

000

Everything felt hazy as it normally does after having a know being lodged deep inside during heat. Mark could feel himself come to as he cuddles closer to his human heat slab keeping him warm. His eyes slowly open as he meets his face with someone else’s. 

And that someone just happens to be Ten. 

Mark almost jumps, but the pain in his ass said otherwise. Ten almost jumps up at the sudden movement but just collapses back onto Mark before wrapping his arms loosely around the other. “C’mon...let’s sleep, Mark. We only get so much time during heat….” the male whines. 

“What do you…?” 

And then it hits him. He’s in heat in line with Ten, which could only mean that...

“Wake up, you two.” a more than familiar voice calls. “You have to eat.” 

Lucas soon enters the room with Kai as they hold bowls of food in their hands. Lucas settles down next to Mark as kai now resides next to Ten. A spoon is soon held up to Mark’s lips, and so he takes the substance, which is discovered to be oatmeal. 

The food tastes warm and welcoming as Lucas spoon-feeds him the entire bowl. He looks up to Lucas before a small look of worry crosses his face. “What happened…” 

“You were in heat, and we helped. We’re pretty sure that you’re on the same cycle as Ten, so he decided to help you out since Taeyong and Yuta are out of town.” Kai explains while petting out Ten’s hair. 

“You what…?” 

“Knotted you as you needed. Eventually, you and Ten are gonna need it again, so now we’re feeding you.” Lucas says before pressing a small kiss to the other male’s temple. 

“Which leads to a request I would like to make.” Ten soon cuts in as he crawls over to the younger male. “Would you like to become a part of our pack?” 

Mark only looks at the other males before pitching himself. Once he’s confirmed that he’s not dreaming, he can only stare at the males that helped him. The hazed memories soon return before he just looks at them all with a lost look. 

“Sure.” is all he responds before Ten shoots up in celebration. “On one condition though.” 

“... **_don’t forget my suppressants_ ** .” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
